


Holoforms and Humans

by RyoKokoro



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Body Exploration, Humanformers, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoKokoro/pseuds/RyoKokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little fic I wrote when my Drift I RP got turned human and was prompted by an Anon on tumblr. They wanted Gasket and Drift to have some sexy human on holoform shenanigans so this is what I wrote! Its at least twice as long as I wanted it to be but thats okay! I may have written it for my tumblr peeps but if I can let others read it then why not?<br/>This is from their perspective so there are odd terms and such and lots of silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holoforms and Humans

“ I can’t believe I’m letting him do this!” Drift grumbled as he tromped off to the washracks. “I’m stuck as a human and he still wants to fool around! And he wants to do the spiking! I mean, he’s not gonna feel it the same way, why does he want to do it so much?” Muttering as he rounded the corner on the Xantium into the washracks. Looking around everything was , as he imagined, much to high for him to even reach. Giving an exasperated sigh he walked towards the oil bath tubs. And oil bath would feel realy nice about now, relieve some tension, but his human body wouldn’t be able to handle the temperatures without serious injury.   
More heavy sighing. Well maybe he should just call it off? Let Gasket spike him when he was a robot again? He’d been begging to spike him since he’d come back and Drift kept telling him no. Ready to just turn and leave he noticed that one of the settings on a smaller tub was marked ‘Water’. Including with a hot and cold setting.   
Well then, it seemed fate was willing this moment on. For a ‘bot this recessed tub was very small, but for a human, he could practically swim in it. Twisting the knob towards hot the scalding water nearly burned him. It took a while and some experimenting before he found the perfect temp and let it fill. Carefully he peel off the garments he was wearing and haphazardly folded them, placing them on a low bench, which was more like a high table. Now fully exposed to the air Drift looked over his fleshy pink form.  
“Huh, so theres really not much hair anywhere else on their bodies? Just their head and around their spike base? Weird place for hair but, maybe it has some significance?” Experimentally running his fingers through the soft white curls. Well it was strange but not all the unpleasant, until he pulled one. “OW piss fuck!” Trying out a couple human curse words before his skin began to prickle from the cool air.   
“Cooold!” Quickly, he made his way back to the tub, testing the water. “Perfect!” Twisting off the flow and slowly dipping in. Well it was no oil bath but it felt soothing. He sat on the bench, hanging his legs over and relaxing back on his arms so that the water came up to about his neck. A few moments of quiet soaking went by before he remembered why he’d done this in the first place.  
“Right, that greyface said I needed to clean myself. I guess the means in the, uh... excretion hole?” He grimaced at the thought. How was he supposed to do that? Ignoring that for a moment he went back to teasing the hairs at the base of his human spike. He liked doing that, before grasping that spike, um, ‘penis’ as humans called it, and stroking it once. It sent a small tingle through him.  
“Hmm..” He did it again, harder. “Oooo thats better...” He stroked himself, slowly, squeezing and teasing himself. The formerly fairly limp flesh hardened under his grip. “Mmmnnn thats nice...” Gasping into the steam. Picking up the pace the water swirled and splashed around him. He started mimicking some of the things he did with his own spike, swiping his palm and thumb over the tip, giving it the occasional squeeze.   
“Ngh ah!” Panting aloud to the empty room. Warm water swirling around him, his body temperature rising dramatically from that and what he was doing to himself. Eyes closed and steam heaving on his breath he pumped faster. The tubs water a broiling bubbling brew as he quickly escalated. It felt good, real good. All he could focus on was the climax. Slowing only long enough to change position so that he could grasp the base with his other hand he picked up the pace. Better... but not enough, what else could he... oh! Those weird squishy flesh bag things! Where the reproductive matter was stored, he’d try that.   
“Gah! Nnhgaahh...” That might have been too hard, but ooohhh it felt nice. His mind was blank aside from the pleasure he was chasing. Squeezing pulling sliding even some twisting, was all pushing him closer. Desperatly he picked up the pace further, water splashing all around him and out of the tub when finally , he peaked.   
Everything stopped. He body felt like liquid fire and pure pleasure rushed through his body making him shake and spasm in the water. When he finally came back down and could think, he breathed heavily into the hot air.   
“Wow, that was nice...” Sitting there and panting for a few minutes more it dawned on him. He still had to figure out how to clean that part of him.   
“Slag...”

 

“Hmmm a ‘uman ‘oloform. An’ i’ got’a be at’active.” He rubbed his chin. He’d been so excited Gasket hadn’t even thought about what he should look like and what was attractive. Well, he found Drift attractive, so that was a start. The holoform device allow for some pretty amazing choices.   
“Got’a be, mus’ular, naw’ scrawny.” poking around at the more ‘fit’ looking body choices. “An’ I don’ li’e pale, s’ dar’ skin?” He fiddled with the skin settings until he found the right shade. “I gues’ tha’ wor’” This wasn’t so easy, but he didn’t want Drift to change his mind so he continued anyway.   
“Now hai’, I like Drifty’s s’ long? I gues’?” Playing around with it but leaving it the brownish default color. The holoform looked okay but it seemed to be missing something. There was an option for ‘facial hair’ blinking at him, so shrugging he tried some of that.   
“Whoa, too much!” A giant chunky beard. “Nah nah, less fo’ su’e.” Dialing it back so that there was barely anything there across his chin and lip. “I t’ink dis’ll wor’!” punching in the commands to make it his.   
After some confusion, cursing, and breaking something, eventually he made the thing work. First walking out in this , amazingly life like holoform, he gave it a quick once over.   
“I fee’ smal’” He’d ramped up the sensitivity and life like protocols as far as they could go. He wanted to feel this. As closely as a human could. Fortunately the machine seemed to have plenty of data on humans so his holoform was very close to true sensitivity. Giving himself a few prods and pokes, and peaking through the thin cloth covering his form he explored this new body.   
“Hmmm wel’ th’s be intrestin’, ho’e I c’n ma’e this wor’ for him...” it took him a few minutes to figure out the clothing. He had to know how to remove it, and the zipper/button combo on his lower covering was really getting him.  
‘C’mon!” Practically yelling at his pants. Gasket really wanted to see his ‘equipment’ and figure out how close it seemed to be to his own real set. Eventually he won his battle with the zipper and slid his hand under the inner covering. It was squishy and warm. Not all that promising he thought.   
‘It so sof’.. how I spos’..” Touching it with that thought seemed to elicit a response from it though. He tried running his finger tips over it. A rush of warmth ran downwards and the strange soft human spike twitched. “Ooohh... nee’s stimulation!” Gripping it he gave it a squeeze. He could feel the flesh getting firmer under his touch. “Well, so tha’ haw dis wor!” Still though these ‘clothing’ were far to restricting. However Gasket wasn’t about to walk around naked! Reluctantly he slid his hands out of the undergarment and did his best to re close his lower covering, the computer called ‘pants’.   
“I’ll jus’ wai’ for Drifty in ‘im room.” The hardening ‘spike’ between his legs made it a bit difficult to walk but he eventually made his way back to their room, crawling up on the now, very spacious berth to await his lover.

Drift after that amazing high, was feeling rather uneasy now. And uncomfortable, the method of cleansing himself was... unpleasant. Returning to his room, and having to stretch to open the door what greeted him was the sight of a somewhat scruffy looking human sitting on his berth.  
“Gasket?”  
“Ye’h it me Drifty!”  
“Well , you did make an attractive holoform, well, at least I think your attractive.” Smiling up at him before scrambling up on the berth.   
Gasket leaned over to sniff the now clean and still somewhat dripping Drift. White hair resting messily on his shoulders.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Sniffin’ ye. Ye smell goo’!”   
“I just smell like cleanser, well human cleanser. I got some in this box that came from earth...”  
“Wel’ I li’e it!”  
Drift rolled his eyes. “You like anything as long as its on me.”  
“Tha’ a pro’lem?” He got another eyeroll. “Cmon Drifty! Lets do dis!”  
“You don’t waste any time do you?”  
“I don’ li’e clothes... and I’m alrea’y...” Pointing to between his legs and the small ‘tent’ formed in the cloth.  
“Really? Seriously? You just got into your holoform and your already , uh, what do they call it, horny?”  
“I can’ hel’ it! Jus’ t’inking o’ ye, gets me revvin.” Coyly smiling and crawling into his lap.   
“You at least got those condom things right?”  
“”efor I ma’e de ‘oloform!”  
“You know how to use it?”  
“... internet...”  
Drift laughed. “Bet that was traumatising.”  
“Lil’ bit.”  
“Alright then, lets get this over with.”  
“Don’ ma’e it soun’ li’e such a chore!” He teased, slapping his shoulder.  
“You don’t know what I went through to make this work...”  
“Wha’?”  
“Nevermind.” Grabbing Gasket behind the neck and pressing his warm soft lips agains the other. Well he felt pretty real. Tongue teased Gaskets lips, tempting the others tongue out of his mouth. Tips met and Drift easily conquered the other, tasting the inside of the others mouth. It didn’t taste like much... but he had expected that. This wasn’t a completely human form, just very close. Still though their tongues danced. Neither of them had shirts on, Drift just coming from his bath and Gasket, well, he just didn’t like it and had ripped it off as soon as he’d gotten to the room. Pulling out of the kiss Gasket huffed a bit.   
“Aren’ I ‘spose t be incharge?”  
“No, your just gonna do the spiking. Don’t think I’m going to let you control the whole thing.” Grinning cheekily at him.   
“Oh realleh?” He pounced on Drift, pinning him underneath him. “Nah wha’ ye say?” With a quick flip and a laugh.   
“I say I’m still in charge!” Pressing their lips together once more to silence him. Gasket took the hint, placing hands on the warm skin of Drifts sides. Tracing the unfamiliar ripples and muscles he tried to find some nice spots. without transformation seams, there was no tweaking wires. Not that it was needed. Drift skin tingles and heats with every touch, It was amazingly more sensitive. He groaned, as his arousal began all over again. His pants, though looser then Gaskets, were still far too constricting. In an attempt to spur on his lover his hands found the button on Gaskets pants and quickly undid them.   
Gasket grunted in frustration. How was that so easy for him?! He didn’t dwell on it as the zipper was next and he finally got the hint. Sliding his hands down Drifts sides, and briefly over his abdominal muscles, he dipped his fingertips inside the pants rim and pulled them. With little effort the slipped down, revealing hips and just a hint of his ass. “Mmmmmm.” He moaned into the kiss, still not breaking it. his hands stopped tugging to reach further back and cup firm round flesh.  
Drift, not wanting to be outdone, wrapped one arm around Gaskets back, slipping it into his pants to smooth over his ass, then twisting it to pull them with the boxers he was wearing all the way off his ass. His spike, penis, whatever it was, sprung out proud, pointing upwards towards Drift.  
Pushing Drift off him slightly, “Wel’ mo’e eagar th’n ye let on?”  
“Shut up and get my pants off already!” Grinning down at him, using the temporary break to yank the offending pieces of clothing off of his lover and toss them on the floor. His now, fully naked form lay underneath him. He drank it in. It was definitely arousing. He hardened further, restrictive clothing making him grit his teeth.  
Gasket took that as a sigh that Drift wasn’t about to change his mind and gripped the outer edge of the pants, and pulled them over and down, away from his own proud human spike.  
“Wow, tha’s... big... ’m gla’ I’ doin’ de spikin’ righ” Drifty?” Hoping he wasn’t going to change his mind about that either.  
“Lube.” It was more a statement, then a question. Gasket flailed to the bag near him. In it was the little rubber things wrapped in foil and the lube he’d picked up upon the advice of another. He offered the bag to the heavily breathing man above him.   
Drift had, like Gasket, used the internet to inform himself a little bit more about what they were doing. Holding the foil in one hand he tore open the package with his teeth. It took a little bit to remember what to do with it though. Grasping Gaskets spike though he rolled the strange thing over the fleshy appendage.   
“S‘ ye are gon‘ let me spi’e ye?”  
“I already said I’m in control didn’t I?” Huskily with a hint of aggression. Picking up the lube bottle and squeezing some into his hand, he spread it around his palm. Giving it a sniff he realized that it was indeed scented. “This smells horrible!”  
“Wel’ i’s wha’ I coul’ fin!” He growled.   
Drift rolled his eyes and began to rub the lubricant on the erect flesh.   
Gasket threw his head back. “Ooooo,” He gasped   
Drift smiled at that reaction before rubbing more of the lube on it. Satisfied at the well coated member, Drift shifted , to straddle gasket middle so that his spike, penis? what was that word he picked up earlier... cock? Yeh that worked, So that his cock rested against the crevice of his ass. Rocking his hips it rolled over the crack a bit, before he stopped. Reaching back he grabbed the spike and lined it up with his ‘hole’.   
“Ner’ous?”  
“Little bit.” He took a deep breath, before slowly leaning back, impaling himself, bit by bit with Gaskets cock. His own weeping fluids from its tip. It was tight, and it hurt. But he continued anyway. He’d rest when it was inside of him. Pushing through the pain, slowly, he eventually was able to sit flush with Gaskets pelvis. He sat there and breathed for a few minutes, adjusting to the girth.   
“Ye okay? We can... oooohh Primus!” Drift started to move. Oh it felt good! Gasket rolled his hips up involuntarily and caused Drift to spasm. He thought he hurt him at first, but the hungry look he shot down at him crushed that thought. Gasket did it again, as drift came back down once more. This time the grabbed Drifts spike and gave it a few pumps. He chased his hands away though, replacing it with his own before lifting and the driving himself back down again. sending a shockwave of pleasure through him.   
“There! Right there! Hit that again!” He gasped, trying to angle his form to the same way and drive back down. Gasket did his best, and though a few false thrust eventually they found their rhythm. The sound heavy breaths and slapping skin filled their room. Grunts of pleasure and the occasional curse word slipping past lips. Drift put his hands on Gaskets knees and drove himself harder and faster onto his cock , hair clinging to his face as sweat gathered. He was getting close, and by the look on Gaskets face, so was he.   
Gasket looked up at his lover, eyes heavy with lust and pleasure, bouncing in rhythm to his rolling hips and thrusts. Drifts eyes were close, head thrown back and panting heavily. Gasket thought he looked beautiful.  
“Ah, hah, ung, yer, beautiful Drifty, ye are.” That seemed to be a trigger. Drift’s movements became erratic and he slowed. Gasping out Gaskets name he finally toppled over the edge, his uncovered member spewing translucent fluids onto Gaskets chest.  
This, plus the spasming walls drove Gasket over the edge and he came as well. Spewing his fluid into the strange rubber barrier, still buried inside the climaxing Drift. His eyes closed and he moaned loudly. Bliss completely too him and Drift, nearly at the same time. When they both came down, Drift collapsed onto Gaskets chest, smearing the fluids between them.   
“Wow”  
“Wow’s righ’”  
Drift, calming down a little more, gave an uncomfortable wiggle.  
“Oh righ’ righ’” The two of them carefully maneuvering to remove Gaskets softened member from Drift.  
“We’re filthy...”  
“Yea’, we are...” Pushing Drift off him on to his back, so he could pull the rubber thing off of him and toss it aside.   
“Well, I know how to work the tub now...”  
“Alrigh... we c’n go ta’e a bath t’gether. Buh, nest time, I’ in char’e”  
“You wish!” 

**Later they fragged in the tub and didn’t get any cleaner, Who was in charge? Depends on who tells the story!** 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this drabble oneshot!


End file.
